


Jangan Tinggalkan Idealis Ini Sendiri

by rasyalleva



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, accidentally read one of rupi kaur's milk and honey poems so welp, gray/mary is otp i'll go down with period
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Gray memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sajak, tetapi ia tahu Mary.





	Jangan Tinggalkan Idealis Ini Sendiri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Harvest Moon © Natsume;  
> milk and honey © Rupi Kaur;  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini;  
> fanfiksi ini saya kasih buat teh ran, bisa diterima sebagai (1) hadiah, (2) rasa bersalah atas sEMBILAN fanfik yang dihadiahkan kepada saya, (3) semangat untuk skripsiannya, (4) ekstra semangat untuk PEMINATANNYA, dan (5) super ekstra semangat untuk KEHIDUPAN PERCINTAANNYA semoga bisa seindah gray/mary yang tak ternilai di dunia ini. ;v;

Gray mengerutkan kening begitu melihat buku pertama yang ada di atas kardus. Hari ini Mary meminta tolong padanya untuk bantu mengangkutkan buku-buku baru ke perpustakaan—hal yang rutin ia lakukan setiap tiga bulan sekali. Selama ia membantu Mary mendata buku-buku tersebut dan menempelkan stiker bertuliskan kode lokasi setiap buku yang akan dapat terlacak oleh katalog, kadang-kadang Gray iseng membaca-baca judulnya.

Seperti biasa, gadisnya ini bisa _tiba-tiba jadi licik sekali_. Kalau suatu hari Mary mengatakan padanya ingin membuat tulisan tentang “pertemuan dua pedagang buah di pelabuhan pinggir kota” misalnya, tiba-tiba saja isi buku di kardus itu bisa melulu soal urutan buah di musim panen atau rute kapal yang mengangkut pedagang buah ke kota. Dan saat Gray menanyakan soal itu padanya, maka gadisnya itu hanya bisa cengengesan saja.

Hanya saja, hari ini berbeda.

“ _Milk and Honey_?” Gray menunjukkan buku itu pada Mary yang sedang menyusun buku-buku di bagian yang kosong dalam rak. “Buku puisi karangan Rupi Kaur?”

Mary menoleh. “Oh, kamu tahu buku itu?”

“Hmm. Sedikit. Kalau nggak salah, Ann atau Popuri pernah mengutip salah satu sajaknya di buku catatan mereka,” jawab Gray. Dibolak-balikkan halaman buku itu dengan tanpa arti. Masih ada hal mengganjal yang ia rasakan, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. “Kamu yang minta buku ini didatangkan?”

“Begitulah.”

“Memangnya bagian mana dari sajak-sajak ini yang bisa dijadikan referensi untuk novelmu?” tanya Gray, mengangkat kepala agar bisa menatap Mary. Begitu ditatap, kini gadis itu justru memalingkan wajah dan meneruskan aktivitasnya menyusun buku-buku baru ke dalam rak.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gray menatap buku yang terbuka itu, membaca sajak yang kebetulan terpampang di hadapannya.

 

_kau berbisik,_

_“aku sayang kamu”_

_padahal maksudmu,_

_“aku tak mau ditinggal pergi”_

Gray menutup buku itu. Lelah sendiri membacanya walaupun hanya empat baris—yah, selera orang memang berbeda-beda, sih. Ia berdiri, meletakkan buku itu kembali ke kardus. Ditatapnya Mary yang memunggunginya. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal sajak, tetapi ia tahu Mary. “Mer, bukannya kamu nggak suka yang beginian, ya?”

Mary tahu bahwa kalimat Gray berarti sesuatu apabila pemuda itu mengawali dengan menyebut namanya. “Beginian apa?”

“Serba cinta-cintaan.”

“Isinya nggak hanya cinta-cintaan.”

“Tapi bukannya kamu nggak suka yang _begituan_ , ya?” ulang Gray bersikeras. Ia sadar kalau Mary jelas tidak suka apabila ia bersikap seperti ini: merasa lebih tahu soal Mary daripada Mary sendiri. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau kemampuan _mengenali seseorang lebih dalam_ itu milik Mary sejak awal, bukan miliknya. Mary boleh mengatakan sesuatu yang menyiratkan kalau ia lebih tahu tentang Gray dibandingkan Gray sendiri, tetapi tidak dengan Gray.

Buku-buku di tangan Mary semuanya sudah tersusun ke dalam rak, jadi tidak ada yang bisa Mary lakukan selain berbalik dan balas menatap Gray. “Suka, kok.”

“Masa?”

“Oke, aku nggak suka.”

Meskipun ia terkejut dengan betapa cepatnya Mary menarik diri, Gray berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. Mary berjalan mendekat, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya merundukkan badannya untuk mengambil beberapa buku, kemudian kembali menyusunnya lagi di rak. Gray tidak membuat gerakan sedikit pun.

“Kabar novel ketigamu bagaimana?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mary tidak tahan juga akhirnya. Setumpukan buku-buku di tangan ia jejalkan begitu saja ke dalam bagian rak yang kosong. Ia berbalik badan dengan marah. “Gray, itu bukan novel ketiga, itu _naskah_ ketiga!”

“Oke, dan di _naskah_ ketigamu ini, kamu mau membuatnya jadi bergenre cinta-cintaan?” Gray mendekat ke arah rak buku, menarik keluar buku puisi yang berada di tumpukan paling atas. Halaman yang tadi ia baca, tentang sajak yang membisikkan aku sayang kamu itu, menjadi halaman yang terbentang begitu buku itu ia buka. “Makanya kamu minta didatangkan buku ini? Mau mencoba mengikuti selera pasar?”

Tidak ada balasan dari Mary. Gadis itu justru memilih untuk membaca sajak yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Gray menunggu.

Sampai akhirnya Mary menjawab singkat. “Nggak tahu, ya.”

Tidak banyak warga di kota ini yang tahu kalau Mary itu bisa bersikap menyebalkaaaaan sekali. Kekeraskepalaannya itu, lho. Begitu menyebalkan hingga Gray merasa kalau dirinya barangkali dikutuk kenapa bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis macam Mary begini. Bahkan kini, pekerjaannya sebagai penambang ia anggap sebagai tes daya tahan tubuh untuk menghadapi Mary yang butuh ketahanan mental.

Ditutupnya buku itu, dikembalikannya ke tempat semula. “Jangan. Kamu kan, nggak suka yang begituan.”

Mary akhirnya mendongakkan kepala, menatapnya. “Gray, aku _lebih tahu aku_.”

Gray mendesis dalam hati. Akhirnya Mary mengucapkan kalimat itu juga.

Didaratkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu Mary. Gray menarik napas dalam-dalam. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah kekeraskepalaan Mary yang sudah diakui dunia ini adalah dengan bersikap seperti sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Terjang saja, hei Gray, untuk inilah kamu dilahirkan! “Aku bakal menemani kamu sampai nanti naskahmu ada yang diterima penerbit. Naskah yang sungguh-sungguh dari kamu.”

“Ya, semua naskah yang kukirim memang sungguh-sungguh dari a—”

“Aku nggak peduli genrenya apa.”

“Tapi tadi kamu—”

“ _Tapi_ ,” potong Gray, menatap Mary lurus-lurus, “aku nggak ingin lihat kamu memadamkan api idealismemu sendiri.”

Mary diam.

“Kamu yang bilang, ‘kan? Kamu nggak akan memadamkan api idealismemu, kamu bilang sendiri. Aku juga nggak akan membiarkannya juga. Hari ini kamu tiba-tiba mendatangkan buku puisi itu … kalau memang ingin cari referensi dari situ, aku nggak apa, asalkan itu memang sungguhan keinginanmu. Aku akan terus menemani di sini.”

Cukup lama tidak ada balasan. Gray menunggu dengan tegang, mengulangi kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan di kepala. Benarkah tadi yang ia katakan? Atau salah? Kalau sudah mencapai titik ini, maka hanya ada dua skenario yang mungkin terjadi, antara Mary akan mengaku atau tetap menyangkalnya.

Mary memalingkan muka. “Aku nggak mau ditinggal pergi.”

Gray tersenyum seketika. Gadisnya memilih untuk mengaku. Kedua tangannya menepuk bahu Mary. “Iya, aku juga bilang kan, tadi, aku akan terus menemani—”

“Bukan.” Kedua tangan Mary terangkat, menurunkan tangan Gray dari bahunya. Digenggamnya tangan pemuda itu. Ditatapnya Gray. “Aku nggak mau ditinggal pergi.”

Gray terdiam, pandangan matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia tersesat saat mencoba untuk mencerna. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Mengerti maksudnya.

 

_kau berbisik,_

_“aku sayang kamu”_

_padahal maksudmu,_

_“aku tak mau ditinggal pergi”_

 

Didekatkannya kedua tangan Mary ke arah bibirnya untuk ia beri kecupan dengan hati-hati seolah tangan itu ialah barang mudah pecah. “Aku sayang kamu juga.”

“Aku nggak pernah mau ditinggal pergi, Gray.”

“Iya, Mer, dan aku selalu, selalu, _selalu_ sayang kamu juga.”


End file.
